deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Weekly Shonen Jump
Weekly Shōnen Jump (週刊少年ジャンプ, Shuukan Shounen Janpu) is a weekly Japanese manga anthology magazine. Notably, it's the magazine in which the ''Death Note'' manga series was serialized. Although the Death Note manga ended in 2006, Weekly Shōnen Jump continues to be a source for Death Note-related news and material, such as the one-shot epilogue chapter in 2008, the announcement of the ''Death Note'' television drama in 2015, and the announcement of the casting of the three leads for the new live-action film Death Note: Light Up the NEW World in 2016. Brief overview Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine is one of the most popular and long-running manga magazines in Japan. It is published weekly, and generally includes one chapter for each of its ongoing series'. It's a shōnen magazine, so its demographic is pre-teen and teenage boys, and the content tends to be action-oriented. It has published some of the most popular shōnen manga series, including One Piece and Naruto. It is part of the Jump line of magazines that includes titles such as Jump Square and Akamaru Jump, which occasionally release Weekly Shōnen Jump series-related content as well. An English-language version began online digital publication in 2012, licensed by Viz Media. ''Death Note'' serialization The Death Note pilot chapter was published in 2003, issue No. 36. The manga series was picked up and ran in 2003-2006. The one-shot chapter was published two years later in 2008. Note: While each issue has an official date on the cover, they go on sale as much as a month earlier. For instance, the first chapter of Death Note was published in the No.01 issue of 2004, dated January 1st, but it actually went on sale in stores on December 1st, 2003. Weekly Shōnen Jump goes on sales on Mondays, except when that Monday is a national holiday, in which case it goes on sale two days earlier. (See 2004 issues 34 and 43, and 2005 issues 16, 33, 42, and 45.) List of issues with Death Note chapters Covers featuring Death Note The cover of each Weekly Shonen Jump issue is commonly dedicated to one of the manga series' currently being published. Death Note had several covers during its run, and it featured as the first cover of the year for its entire run between 2004-2006. ShonenJumpCoverDeathNote.jpg|Issue No.01, 2004, featuring Light and Ryuk WSJ 2004 No.41 cover.jpg|Issue No.41, 2004, featuring L and Light WSJ 2005 No.01 cover.jpg|Issue No.01, 2005, featuring L and Light WSJ 2005 No.20 cover.jpg|Issue No.20, 2005, featuring Light, Near, and Mello WSJ 2006 No.01 cover.jpg|Issue No.01, 2006, featuring Light, Near, and Mello In addition to Death Note being featured prominently on covers, Death Note character have been part of various ensemble covers that feature a number of characters from various Weekly Shonen Jump titles. WSJ 2004 No.35 cover.jpg|Issue No.35, 2004, with Ryuk and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo WSJ 2005 No.05-06 cover.jpg|Issue No.05-06, 2005, New Years celebration cover; L and Light are in the upper left of the ensemble image WSJ 2008 No.11 cover.jpg|Issue No.11, 2008, featuring Gintama on the cover. The one-shot chapter and the movie L: Change the WorLd are noted in the lower right side of the cover. ''Death Note'' color pages In each Weekly Shonen Jump issue, some chapters will have some full-color pages. These color pages are generally printed in the manga volumes in black and white instead of color, so their only color printing might be in the original Weekly Shonen Jump release. When the color pages are full pages or a two-page spread, they might be turned into posters or otherwise re-released in merchandise. These color pages have been the source of many canon characters' hair and eye color. WSJ 2004 No.35 color page.jpg|Issue No.35, 2004, color page featuring Ryuk and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Death note 60 page 005.jpg|No.20, 2005, Light on a two-page color spread for Chapter 60 Kidnapping Near 21 years old.jpg|No.11, 2008, Near in the color page for the one-shot epilogue Other Jump magazines In addition to featuring in Weekly Shonen Jump, Death Note has been included in other Jump magazines. Akamaru Jump featured the yonkoma (short four-panel comics) for the series. Jump Square featured a cover of L and a poster of Near for the one-shot epilogue in 2008, and a new cover and color insert of Ryuk and Minoru Tanaka for the later one-shot chapter in 2020. Jump Square 2008-03.jpg|Jump Square, Issue No.03, 2008, cover featuring L Near as the third L.png|Jump Square, Issue No.03, 2008, clip of Near from the poster Jump Square March 2020 cover.jpg|Jump Square, Issue No.03, 2020, cover featuring Ryuk and Minoru Tanaka Jump Square March 2020 color insert.jpg|Jump Square, Issue No.03, 2020, color insert of Minoru Tanaka and Ryuk Events featuring Death Note Death Note is a prominent manga and continues to be featured in some Jump-related events. Universal Jump Summer The "Universal Jump Summer" (ユニバーサル・ジャンプ・サマー) event was hosted at Universal Studios Japan from July 1st, 2016 to September 4th, 2016. It featured multiple Jump-themed attractions. Death Note: The Escape was a Death Note-themed attraction held during the event. It was an escape room game in which players solve puzzles to "escape" Kira in a Sakura TV building. It was related to the new film Death Note: Light Up the NEW World. The "Universal Jump Exhibition" was an attraction during the event, showcasing some of Shounen Jump's prominent manga. It featured Death Note items related to the new film, including Ryuzaki's mask and a Death Note from the film. 50th Anniversary Jump is holding a series of events in 2017-2018 to celebrate their 50th Anniversary. The "50th Anniversary CD" Vol. 1 features a cover of various characters including Light, and track #22 is What's up, people?!. The mobile game Jumputi Heroes was released March 28th, 2018. Death Note characters first became available in the game at the end of May. From July 7th to September 30th, 2018, the "Shōnen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3" will be up featuring Jump series' from the 2000s, including Death Note.Official website for the Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol.3: shonenjump-ten.com/vol3/. Retrieved March 3rd, 2018.Tweets about the Exhibition Vol.3: * Official Twitter account for the Exhibtion events: @shonenjump_ten * Official Twitter (@shonenjump_ten): 「創刊50周年記念 週刊少年ジャンプ展VOL.3―2000年代～、進化する最強雑誌の現在―」ティザーサイトがオープン！気になる会期や展示予定作品、ヒーローたちが集結したメインビジュアルも公開！詳しくは, 25 Feb 2018. * Fashion Press (@fashionpressnet): 「週刊少年ジャンプ展」第3弾が2018年7月に開催、『ワンピース』や『ナルト』など00年代名作を特集, 25 Feb 2018. * Natalie (@comic_natalie): ジャンプ展第3弾ビジュアル公開、50年分のジャンプ読める図書館もオープン, 25 Feb 2018. Fashion Press article on the Exhibtion: 「週刊少年ジャンプ展」第3弾が2018年7月に開催、『ワンピース』や『ナルト』など00年代名作を特集, February 15, 2018. Comic Natalie article on the Exhibition: ジャンプ展第3弾ビジュアル公開、50年分のジャンプ読める図書館もオープン, February 26, 2018. The event had "fan appreciation" days for specific series', and Death Note's fan appreciation day will be August 24th. Seven souvenir certificates will be available to visitors on that day.Official Shōnen Jump Vol. 3 website fan appreciation day. Retrieved July 24th, 2018. The console game Jump Force was announced at E3 as part of the 50th anniversary celebration. It's a crossover fighting game that will feature various Jump characters including Light and Ryuk. The Death Note characters are included in the game for the story, and they will not be playable.ComicBook.com: 'Jump Force's 'Death Note' Characters Aren't Playable. June 14, 2018. The game is anticipated for release in 2019. Other images WSJ 2008 No.10 ad for special chapter.gif|Ad for the Death Note One-Shot Special in 2008 WSJ 2015 No.26 ad for TV drama.jpg|Ad for the ''Death Note'' 2015 television drama, announcement of the main casting WSJ ad for the All-In-One Edition.jpg|Ad for the Death Note All-in-One Edition in 2016 WSJ 2016 No.28 LNW ad.jpg|Color ad for the film Death Note: Light Up the NEW WorldTweet sharing the ad, posted by actor Sota Aoyama, June 14, 2016. Othellonia WSJ ad translated.png|Color ad for the Death Note collaboration event with the game Othellonia LNW WSJ poster.jpg|Poster for the film Death Note: Light Up the NEW World, 2016 Othellonia WSJ ad.jpg|Ad for the Othellonia collaboration event in September 2017 WSJ 50th Anniversary CD vol 1.jpg|50th Anniversary CD Vol. 1; Light is in the bottom left, and track #22 is What's up, people?! SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 Death Note.jpg|Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3 area featuring Death Note SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 Death Note 2.jpg|Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3 SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 Death Note 3.jpg|Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3 SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 Death Note 4.jpg|Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3 SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 Death Note special illustration.jpg|Special illustration by Takeshi Obata for the Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3 SJ 50th Anniversary Cafe Vol. 3 Death Note food.jpg|Death Note-themed food at the Shonen Jump 50th Anniversary Cafe Vol. 3. The burger has a slice of apple, and the chips are consomme flavored.Shonen Jump Vol. 3 cafe food listing here. Retrieved July 20, 2018. SJ 50th Anniversary Cafe Vol. 3 menu.jpg|Shonen Jump 50th Anniversary Cafe Vol. 3 menu (at the Sun-Moon cafe at the exhibition center) SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 DN fan appreciation 00.jpg|Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3, fan appreciation day souvenir SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 DN fan appreciation 01.jpg|Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3, fan appreciation day souvenir SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 DN fan appreciation 02.jpg|Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3, fan appreciation day souvenir SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 DN fan appreciation 03.jpg|Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3, fan appreciation day souvenir SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 DN fan appreciation 04.jpg|Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3, fan appreciation day souvenir SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 DN fan appreciation 05.jpg|Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3, fan appreciation day souvenir SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 DN fan appreciation 06.jpg|Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3, fan appreciation day souvenir SJ Exhibition Vol. 3 DN fan appreciation 07.jpg|Shonen Jump Exhibition Vol. 3, fan appreciation day souvenir Trivia * The only Death Note chapters that were not first published in Weekly Shōnen Jump were L: The Wammy's House and L: One Day, which were published in the booklet L FILE No. 15. * The Yonkoma (four-paneled gag comics) were first published in Akamaru Jump. External links * Official site: Japanese / English / Viz's official WSJ site * Wikipedia: Weekly Shōnen Jump References }} Category:Real-world articles